DCA Exhibition Match 2
DCA Exhibition match 2''' is an exhibition match by DCA. It sees Agrippa as seen in Shadow of Rome take on Loki from Marvel Comics. Intro With permission from MP999, I would like to present my second exhibition match! I will use these as filler for when I am either out of ideas or when a tournament that I am doing is in between rounds. For those who don't know, the way these works is that two people (that may even include you, if you're quick enough) get to each pick a fighter by commenting whatever character they want (except joke characters). The first two fighters in the comments will be chosen. I will write a fight between the two. (NOTE: If you had a character in the last DCA Exhibition, you cannot have another in this one.) Please, don't be a jerk in the comments. Don't scrutinize somebody for their choice of character. If your character loses, please be civilized about it. Same for winners. Fight While the stadium is being reset, the audience is still roaring from the Yang vs. Ling match. They are quieted, however, when the announcer yells into the mic once more. "The break is over, ladies and gentlemen! Now, here come some new challengers!" Spotlights shine on the contestants, at which point they wave. "In this corner, the contestant that goes by WowThatHurt, with his champion, Agrippa!" Agrippa appears out of a small orb towards the middle of the arena. He yells for the crowd, "Who must I fight for my freedom?!" The announcer panics and truthfully explains, "That's just a part of his personality. The technology we use to bring you these bouts does not involve any actual slavery. Um, anyways... In this corner, the contestant who goes by Sharon Shing Huang, and his champion, Loki!" From another orb opposite of Agrippa comes the god of mischief, Loki, who immediately laughs when he sees his opponent. "I have to fight THIS foolish mortal? Charming." Agrippa holds a mace and shield up and bangs them against each other, yelling. '''This will be a match to remember! FIGHT!!! Agrippa rushes towards Loki and goes in for a quick slash, just for Loki to suddenly teleport out of the way. "What type of deception is this?!" Asks Agrippa, who is taken back by the trickster god's, well, trick. Loki chuckles, "You have so much to learn, foolish mortal," before taking his staff and whacking Agrippa. Agrippa blocks the next attack and bashes Loki with the mace. Loki falls onto the ground before quickly getting back up, trying to stab Agrippa. Agrippa dodges and uses his shield to ram into Loki, who staggers backwards before falling again. As he falls, he vanishes. “Where did you go? Show yourself!” Agrippa exclaims. “Agrippa…” a familiar voice whispers, “...my son.” Agrippa turns around and sees Vipsanius, his father. He walks up to his dad… just to swing his mace downwards at him. As Vipsanius is hit on the head, he reveals himself to be Loki in disguise. “How did you…” Loki states, standing back up. Agrippa replies, “I know of how he acted. You were just off enough on your posture.” Loki brushes himself off. “Look, I just had a quick glance your memories to go off of. Can you really blame me for not getting that idiot right?” That comment was the final straw. Agrippa was now officially pissed. “People all around us, do you really expect me to loose to some insensitive mule!? I shall return glory to my family’s name! I will get out of here!” That miniature speech was enough to get the audience cheering for Agrippa. One overly enthused audience member in particular throws a gigantic battle ax, a bow and quiver, and a sword down into the sands of the arena. As that fan is escorted off property for weapons smuggling, Agrippa picks the ax up in both hands and rushes forwards towards Loki. Taking a big swing downwards, Agrippa just barely misses as Loki teleports a few steps to the side. Agrippa spins around with the ax, causing Loki to run. Everytime Agrippa arrives into chopping range, Loki teleports away. Agrippa stops spinning as he approaches the sword and bow again. As Loki suddenly rushes closer, Agrippa grabs the two weapons. He rushes towards Loki and shoots an arrow into Loki’s knee. Agrippa lifts his arms high in celebration as he approaches his opponent. He draws his sword back, and goes in for the final… STAB! K.O.! Agrippa drops his sword and bow as his eyes and hands reach towards his chest. There he sees the end of Loki’s staff. The Loki in front of him laughs and vanishes as the real Loki removes the staff from Agrippa’s chest, letting his corpse hit the ground. Loki chuckles some more. “Foolish mortal.” The crowd cheers and boos (more emphasis on the booing, though) as the announcer yells, “Ladies and gentlemen, we have our winners!” WowThatHurts and Sharon Shing Huang shake hands and exit the balcony as the next contestants walk into position. Results "This melee's winners are... Sharon Shing Huang and Loki!"Category:Exhibition Matches Category:Marvel vs Capcom themed One Minute Melees Category:2018